1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hand-held power tool of this kind is known from DE 10 2008 000 470 A1. In the known hand-held power tool, in order to shorten the overall axial length, a clutch-adjusting ring protrudes axially beyond the clamping jaws of a tool-clamping device in at least one end position of the tool-clamping jaws. In DE 10 2008 000 470 A1, the clutch-adjusting ring cooperates with an adjusting nut that has an internal thread that cooperates with an external thread embodied on a transmission housing. In this case, the external thread on the transmission housing has an axial length such that the adjusting nut is situated with all of its thread turns completely on the external thread of the transmission housing in all positions of the clamping jaws.